[unreadable] [unreadable] A problem exists. The quantity and quality of trained first responders in rural areas is insufficient. EMS first responders in rural areas need better (more accessible, relevant, up-to-date) HAZMAT training that considers the unique set of variables applicable to rural EMS. [unreadable] [unreadable] An innovative solution is proposed. South Dakota Health Technology Innovations, Inc. (SDHTI) proposes a computer-based training program called HAZMAT Training for First Responders in Rural Areas: an Online Intelligent Tutoring System as one solution to the problem. SDHTI's experienced team of software designers will design, develop, and evaluate the program utilizing an advisory panel made up of a variety of experts and workers from within the EMS field. [unreadable] [unreadable] A clear research objective has been identified. Determine the effectiveness of an inquiry based instructional module that-through virtual HAZMAT event scenarios-equips first responders in rural areas with the knowledge and skills necessary to respond to real HAZMAT bioterrorism events relevant to rural EMS. The ADDIE (Analyze, Design, Develop, Implement, and Evaluate) model will govern the overall design process. A "backward design" process will also be used in identifying the content scope, [unreadable] determining training assessments, and orchestrating learning experiences necessary to [unreadable] adequately train and maintain a proficient first responder pool. [unreadable] [unreadable] Training is a shared vision. The proposed training program resonates with the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences' (NIEHS) vision "to train the next generation of scientists" by identifying a solvable problem and pledging to respond with an innovative solution. A solution is reached using a balanced team and state-of-the-art technology resources-all the while attending to the voices of those on the "front lines." [unreadable] [unreadable] Program evaluation is rigorous. Research design and methods result in a field test directed by two experienced program evaluation consultants. The subjects for this study will be randomly selected and assigned to two groups-a control group that is instructed using established curriculum materials and an experimental group using the experimental curriculum. The specific use of multimedia, implementation and instructional design, aesthetics of the program, and the facilitator support materials will be evaluated using both qualitative and quantitative measures. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]